Nieve y Viento
by Randuril
Summary: La única manera de librar a todos del frío eterno es rompiendo el hechizo al derrotar a la Bruja de Corazón Helado.- •Dedicado a Noham


Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Nieve y Viento**

-∙:∙-

-∙:∙- . -∙:∙-

-∙:∙-

«Cuidado si se encuentran la nieve y el viento» era todo el pensamiento que venía una y otra vez a la mente de Ranma Saotome, y es que se lo habían repetido tantas veces antes de salir, en cada paso del camino, y era además algo que oía desde pequeño, algo con lo que nació, que ahora de tan familiar se volvía irritante.

Gente asustada con la nieve. Gente con temor al frío. Y con razón le temían. Cuando Ranma vino al mundo, el mundo ya era así, un espacio frío, blanco, cubierto de escarcha, bañado por lluvias copiosas y heladas, con tormentas de proporciones épicas donde el viento pasaba silbando escalofriante por las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas que no habían sido debidamente cubiertas. Frío constante, un invierno eterno donde el sol era pálido y tibio. Entonces, el horror se presentaba cuando llegaba la nieve.

Podían soportarlo porque estaban acostumbrados. Durante las noches en que nevaba sin parar podían despertar al otro día con dos metros de nieve frente a las puertas, y cubriendo casi por completo las ventanas. Para eso habían ideado una puerta especial, no mucho más que una trampilla, por la que salían de casa por los altos, casi en el techo, y podían bajar a desatascar la puerta de la casa, limpiar los caminos o incluso ayudar a algún vecino necesitado de un par de fuertes brazos que quitaran nieve. Lo habían inventado para sobrevivir, pero no era algo que los molestara. Podían lidiar con la nieve.

También con los vientos furiosos que insistían en soplar y arrancar pesados árboles de cuajo, destrozar techos, a veces volcar casas completas; pero tampoco era demasiado para ellos. Se acostumbraron, eran una comunidad hermanada, pequeña y unida, se prestaban ayuda mutuamente, como debían hacerlo los pueblos que vivían al oeste del gran muro, los que vivían en el invierno eterno.

Pero, si se juntaban la nieve y el viento… Existía además una especie de leyenda que hacía que cada aldeano naciera ya con el miedo inscripto en la piel, la historia de que algo terrible pasaría en una tormenta de nieve y viento, algo mucho más terrible que la Bruja de Corazón Helado enviaría para hacerlos sufrir aún más y destruirlos a todos, y convertir el mundo en un hielo eterno, duro y frío como ella.

La Bruja, claro, la que enviaba el frío. Ranma sabía que no siempre había sido así. Antes, contaban, cuando su padre era un muchachito apenas, cuando su madre aún vivía y era una chiquilla torpe, alegre y risueña, en el mundo todavía florecían las flores, los árboles y la tierra daban frutos y los ríos y arroyos corrían caudalosos, y en el verano el sol era tan caliente que picaba sobre la piel y llenaba de felicidad a todo el pueblo. Pero después vino la tragedia. Un día estaban alegres celebrando los esponsales del rey y al siguiente el frío comenzaba a cubrirlo todo de a poco, haciéndose más intenso cada vez y congelando todo a su paso. Entonces hablaron de la Bruja, la de Corazón Helado, así la llamaban porque no conocían su nombre, pero todos sabían que ella estaba envidiosa de la prosperidad de todo el país del oeste, de su tierra fértil y cálida y quería que todo se congelara como su corazón.

El recién coronado rey envió tropas al castillo de la Bruja exigiendo el final del hechizo y que liberara a su pueblo de la opresión del frío, pero siempre todos los soldados volvían muertos de miedo, balbuceando incoherencias sobre la gran y poderosa bestia que custodiaba a la Bruja y la protegía. Guerreros poderosos perecieron entre sus garras, valientes hombres claudicaron y prefirieron volver y conservar su vida sabiendo que la causa estaba perdida. El propio padre de Ranma entre ellos. Genma Saotome miró los ojos llameantes y furiosos de la bestia, y prefirió volver, no desperdiciar la vida y las energías, regresar a su pueblo frío con su esposa y su pequeño hijo. Lamentablemente, al poco tiempo el invierno se llevó a su esposa Nodoka, y dejó sus ojos y su corazón endurecido, curiosamente en una noche de nieve con viento.

El único soldado que regresó con vida de aquel primer y sangriento embate al castillo de la Bruja, antes de caer, herido, sucio y maltrecho, medio muerto a los pies de los guardias del rey, lo dijo, entre estertores: «vendrán la nieve y el viento y será el fin… cuidado cuando se encuentren la nieve y el viento». Murió allí, a la vera, y ese mismo día una tormenta terrible de nieve y viento azotó el pueblo y los alrededores. Lo tomaron como un presagio, uno malo, y se transformó en dicho popular.

«Cuidado si se juntan la nieve y el viento».

«Mala cosa si hay nieve y viento».

«Cuidado si se encuentran la nieve y el viento».

«Nieve y viento, mal presagio».

Luego derivó en una advertencia climática. En un mundo de frío hay que ser precavido si se anuncia nieve. Así que Ranma, que andaba con una mochila a cuestas iniciando un viaje, transitando por los caminos que lo llevarían a su destino, escuchaba la frase todo el tiempo, con palabras diferentes y entonaciones variadas, pero siempre con el mismo sentido profundo, cuidarse, porque si había nieve y viento ocurriría algo catastrófico.

Pero a Ranma no lo amedrentaba nada de esto, con dieciséis años recién cumplidos había salido de casa con la firme intención de sortear el gran muro, llegar al castillo, enfrentar a la bestia y luego derrotar a la Bruja para librar al país del invierno eterno. No tenía miedo, ¿de qué valía conservar la vida para continuar allí, temiendo que se juntaran la nieve y el viento, sufriendo por el frío que se llevaba a toda la gente amada? Entregaría la vida a cambio de ser necesario, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Todavía recordaba el perfil silencioso de su padre cuando se marchó, mirando la intensa lluvia a través de la ventana y arrebujándose y ajustándose el abrigo todo el tiempo, en ese gesto tan suyo. Se acomodó más junto al fuego y suspiró «el este nos envía cada vez más frío y la tierra está desolada».

Quiso convencerlo de que lo acompañara, insistió, pero la dureza se había adueñado del corazón de su padre desde hacía años.

—Nosotros haremos algo contra el invierno eterno.

—¿Nosotros? —lo miró Genma confundido.

—Tú y yo —aclaró Ranma—. Somos guerreros, nuestra estirpe…

—No somos nada —lo cortó entonces su padre, poniéndose muy serio—. Antes quizá, antes del frío, antes de la desolación. Yo luché cara a cara con la bestia, yo miré a la bestia y sé el terror que provocan sus ojos endemoniados. Lo perdí todo aquel día.

—Por eso, la viste, ¿cómo puedes quedarte allí sin más, con los brazos cruzados? —soltó Ranma ya sin poder contenerse, con su sangre joven bullendo por las ansias de aventura.

—¡Justamente por eso, muchacho impetuoso! —de nuevo Genma se atusó el abrigo, encerrándose en él—. Sé lo que viene después, sé el verdadero dolor del hielo.

Ranma no lo comprendía, no podía aceptar que se quedara allí, sin luchar, resignado.

—¿Para qué me enseñaste el arte de la espada entonces? —le reprochó con amargura.

Genma Saotome no respondió, solo se quedó con la vista perdida fuera de la ventana.

—Necio, tonto —murmuró después—. ¿Una muerte segura? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Mi único hijo…

—De todas formas no hay esperanza mientras el frío continúe —replicó Ranma.

Y los ojos de su padre lo miraron un momento más antes de que partiera, cargando su mochila de viaje.

No renunciaría, por eso tenía los conocimientos de la espada con los que su padre lo había dotado. Desde pequeño lo entrenó con rudeza, pero también mucha disciplina, buscando sacar lo mejor de él. No tenían una relación estrecha y cariñosa, pero esos eran los momentos que compartían, en la lucha y en el entrenamiento se entendían mejor. Genma lo había entrenado con férrea voluntad, y todos esos conocimientos se concentraban en su espada, Nyannichuan, que tenía ahora colgada del cinto, en su impecable funda, muy limpia y resguardada. Porque eso era lo primero que su padre le había enseñado, debía cuidar a su espada mejor que a su propia vida y así ella le respondería igual y podría confiarse a su hoja sin temor y sentirse a salvo. No podía ser descuidado, dejarla oxidarse, dejar que su filo menguara, dejar que la sangre seca la cubriera. Formaba parte de él, sobrevivir dependía de él, y Nyannichuan representaba todo lo que tenía. Y ahora la honraría, aplicando todo lo que sabía para liberar a su pueblo, porque sí existía esa estirpe guerrera y él debía hacer que estuviera en la boca de todos. Ansiaba convertirse en leyenda, ser recordado, que cantaran canciones sobre Nyannichuan y sus hazañas. Que todos supieran cómo había liberado a todos del frío eterno, solo él y su espada, y su estirpe guerrera. Imaginaba cómo sería recibido con gloria cuando pudiera acabar con la Bruja, los cánticos y vítores, todos comentando por allí que él era el mejor, el más fuerte.

Mientras, la luz del día menguaba y las nubes de tormenta se amontonaban. Los primeros copos de nieve habían empezado a caer cerca de una hora atrás, eran blancos y puros, o él los vio así, sencillos, hermosos y refrescantes, como si lo saludaran en el paso hacia su aventura. Percibió el cambio en el viento, la rotación en la dirección y cómo adquiría algo de fuerza, pero no quiso pensar en la nieve y el viento. La noche se acercaba con rapidez y debía buscar un lugar para refugiarse, conocía varias cuevas y horadaciones naturales en la roca que servirían a tal fin, todas más allá del río. Acampar a cielo abierto sería suicida con la tormenta.

Llegó al río congelado con los últimos rescoldos de una luz grisácea y penumbrosa que le permitía ver pocos detalles, pero no necesitaba más, sabía orientarse y dónde pisar. El río estaba congelado desde hacía años, pero todos sabían que no había que fiarse y conocían los puntos adecuados para cruzarlo, allí donde el hielo era más grueso y confiable, donde los pies estaban seguros sobre la superficie. Ranma avanzó varios metros más hacia el norte incluso, para asegurarse bien, aunque luego tuviera que dar un rodeo para encontrar el refugio para pasar la noche. No podía descuidarse, una imprudencia podía costarle la vida y recién estaba al inicio del viaje.

Luego de sortear el lodazal de la orilla llegó a la superficie lisa y oscura del río. Apoyó un pie, bien abrigado por la bota de piel, y aplicó presión para asegurarse; luego puso ambos sobre el hielo. El río no era demasiado ancho, al cruzarlo estaría seguro y podría descansar de la larga caminata que llevaba desde la mañana. Sin embargo, no había dado cinco pasos cuando escuchó algo extraño, como de dedos golpeando el cristal de la ventana, pero más claros, que se podían escuchar por sobre los sonidos nocturnos. No les prestó atención hasta que volvió a oírlos, seguidos de un _crac_ que lo alertó. ¡Imposible! ¿El hielo se rompía? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro observando la superficie por un lado y por el otro, sin ver nada inusual. Luego escuchó la exclamación ahogada y volteó la cabeza sobre su hombro, alertado, entonces la vio. Unos metros más allá había una figura pequeña y delgada, de cabello muy largo, cruzando también el río, pero por la parte delgada y que se resquebrajaba con facilidad. Era una mujer, una niñita tonta más bien, que se había quedado inmóvil, con los brazos levantados a los lados del cuerpo como si hiciera equilibrio. Lo notó cuando él se giró del todo a mirarla. Se miraron a los ojos un rato sin decir nada, entonces percibieron la arremetida de la nevada y la ráfaga más fuerte de viento que los envolvió, que casi tira a Ranma tomado por sorpresa. La mujer tuvo que apoyar los pies con más fuerza para sostenerse, entonces, con horror, escuchó el _crash _definitivo con el que el hielo se partió por completo. Respiró agitada mientras continuaba observando a Ranma, él pudo ver cómo el vapor le salía de la boca en rápidas volutas y, con una maldición pronunciada entre dientes, se preparó para moverse rápido y auxiliarla.

La mujer se echó hacia adelante, manoteando el hielo con las manos enguantadas, buscando sostenerse mientras se hundía sin remedio en el agua helada. Ahogó una exclamación y apretó los dientes cuando sintió que el agua traspasaba las capas de ropa y le llegaba hasta la piel.

Ranma se adelantó cuanto pudo hacia la otra orilla opuesta del río, se quitó la mochila y la lanzó hasta tierra firme para aligerar el peso, luego se puso boca abajo y se arrastró por el hielo usando los antebrazos, intentando llegar lo más cerca posible a la chica sin contribuir a que el hielo se rompiera más todavía. Quedó frente a ella y estiró lo brazos.

—¡A prisa, dame tus manos!

Entonces ella frunció el ceño y dijo la cosa más insólita que Ranma había escuchado en su vida:

—¡Déjame! Puedo sola, vete de aquí.

Ranma abrió la boca, incrédulo, soltando vapor. Se guardó la retahíla de dulces palabras que quería soltarle y seguramente una señorita como ella nunca había escuchado, y la tomó de las manos a la fuerza.

—Deja las tonterías y ayúdame a sacarte —le ordenó. Ella lo miró furibunda, inflando las mejillas de rabia.

Ranma tiró y logró acomodarla un poco más sobre el hielo. La ropa empapada pesaba demasiado, además, ella traía equipaje, una mochila de viaje bien cargada y de la que colgaba, además, y como para completar lo extraño de toda la situación, una extraña, vieja y pesada espada, con una empuñadura grotesca y labrada, adornada con piedras que brillaban débilmente con la escasa luz de la luna. Ranma aborreció ese artilugio nada más verlo.

—Tira eso al agua —ordenó—. Debes alivianar tu peso, arroja esa espada oxidada al agua y quítate la mochila.

—¡Ni en sueños! —lo desafió de nuevo la chica, pero le tomó las manos con más fuerza, casi temiendo que él la dejara caer de nuevo por su negativa a cooperar.

El enfado fue lo que llenó de fuerzas a Ranma para lograr sacarla del todo del agua con un último jalón. La chica se apoyó en los codos y lo ayudó con su empuje y luego los dos se alejaron a gatas del pozo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con alguna directiva mental. Ambos resollaron un buen rato, recuperando el aliento de a poco; ella no tardó demasiado en comenzar a temblar de frío.

Ranma, sentado en el hielo, la observó mientras se ponía de pie tambaleante, pero sin rendirse. Se pasó por la ropa las manos enfundadas en gruesos guantes, como si le quitara el polvo, cuando lo único que ocurría era que desprendía agua y más agua. Luego, con un esfuerzo, se sacó la mochila de los hombros haciendo una mueca de dolor y dejándola apoyada en el hielo a su lado. La pesada espada dio un golpeteo seco sobre la superficie y Ranma frunció el ceño. Esa jovencita prefería ahogarse o morir congelada en un agujero helado que deshacerse de aquel cachivache para escapar. Él lo hubiera comprendido si ella hubiera sido una guerrera avezada, él mismo tenía un amor incondicional por Nyannichuan; pero las niñas torpes que se caían en las partes delgadas del hielo no eran maestras de la espada. Algunas mujeres usaban adornos para el cabello y ella al parecer usaba viejas armas como souvenir de viaje. ¿Adónde iría con aquella enorme mochila, ella tan frágil y torpe? Ranma la compadeció.

En aquel instante escuchó un pequeño sonido, el de una ramita al romperse, y comprendió su gravísimo error. Otra de las razones por las que debía cruzar el río rápidamente y refugiarse cerca de una deliciosa fogata, además de para no perecer congelado, eran los cerdos salvajes. Había muchos en aquella zona y cazaban en la noche, y ahora, aunque los ataques a humanos no eran tan comunes, acosados por el frío y el hambre, cualquier presa se vería apetitosa.

Sintió de pronto que un par de ojos le taladraban la espalda, y aunque no podía verlo supo que estaba allí, el cerdo, con sus ojos amarillos, relamiéndose el hocico. ¿Qué hacer? Su equipaje estaba lejos y aunque tenía a Nyannichuan consigo, desde la posición en que estaba sería difícil desenfundar y defenderse a tiempo. Quizá el cerdo atacara primero a la chica, que estaba de pie y se veía más débil y fácil, si era así él tendría una oportunidad para después matar a la bestia. Calculó el tiempo para que ella sufriera el menor daño posible, planeando la estrategia, la sangre fluía en sus venas trayéndole calor a su cuerpo. Tendría que hacer de salvador de niñas perdidas esa noche, no había más remedio, solo esperaba que su viaje no continuara así, con tantas sorpresas podría demorarse más de la cuenta.

—No te muevas —susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

Ella ya había levantado la cabeza, alertada por su inmovilidad. Lo miró a los ojos, y luego más allá, intentando atravesar la negrura que había a la espalda de él. La noche había caído casi por completo.

Escucharon las sutiles pisadas, luego la carrera apresurada; la chica soltó vapor en una exhalación rápida, sin apartar los ojos del punto detrás de Ranma. Él movió despacio el brazo derecho para traerlo más hacia su cuerpo y cerca de la empuñadura de la espada. Las pisadas se acompañaron de un chillido y percibieron, con todos los demás sentidos, cómo se les venía encima.

Luego la chica se agachó un poco y al mismo tiempo Ranma sintió la mordida en el hombro cuando el animal saltó sobre él, arañándolo además las pezuñas en un brazo. La sorpresa y el dolor lo dejaron momentáneamente sin aliento.

Después el movimiento fue rápido, Ranma solo lo percibió a su costado, como el aire moviéndose, porque estaba concentrado en el dolor provocado por las dientes en su hombro. Pero logró ver que la chica desenfundó la espada, arremetió hundiéndola en el animal y luego retirando la espada. La presa aflojó el agarre y se desplomó en el suelo desangrándose.

Ranma, liberado de la presión, volteó a mirarla del todo, el cabello largo y un poco húmedo se agitaba con el viento de la tormenta. Ambos pies estaban bien plantados en el suelo y empuñaba con firmeza la espada en la mano derecha, que apuntaba al suelo y chorreaba hilillos rojos. Por un instante, la mirada de la muchacha fue oscura e impenetrable, mucho más en aquella escasa luz, pero luego pestañeó un par de veces y se volvió a mirarlo, casi sonriendo.

—Te invito a cenar —le dijo.

-∙:∙-

En las paredes de roca se proyectaban las sombras producidas por las llamas de la fogata, sobre la que el cerdo de tamaño mediano, completamente negro, se asaba lentamente desprendiendo un delicioso aroma. Ranma terminaba de desinfectar la herida de su hombro con los implementos que llevaba en la mochila, no le preocupaba demasiado, era casi un rasguño para él, pero farfullaba y resoplaba sin poder creer que esa chiquilla lo hubiera ayudado a escapar del cerdo. ¿Y por qué lo había atacado directamente en primer lugar? ¡Dio la impresión de que lo odiaba y había decidido devorarlo!

—Me comeré hasta tu última pezuña, bicho desgraciado —le susurró con mirada brillante a la cena sobre la fogata.

—Gracias… por ayudarme en el hielo —dijo de pronto la chica a su espalda, y Ranma se sobresaltó, girando inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el sonido.

Luego recordó, de pronto, que ella se estaba cambiando la ropa empapada por una muda seca que tenía a buen resguardo en la mochila. Se sonrojó de pronto y sintió calor, pero creyó que era solo por la cercanía al fuego. La voz suave, cálida, agradable al oído, volvió a dirigirse a él, ahora desde mucho más cerca, y Ranma pudo percibirla entrando en su campo visual desde la derecha.

—Mi nombre es Akane Tendo —dijo, colocando con esmero las ropas y las botas junto al fuego para que se secaran. Ranma echó un vistazo a sus pies pequeños, enfundados en gruesas medias de lana.

Al terminar se volvió a verlo y pudieron por primera vez mirarse directamente a los ojos, sosteniéndose la mirada durante un minuto, mientras el viento aullaba fuera con más fuerza y el frío se colaba por la angosta entrada de la cueva.

—Soy Ranma Saotome —replicó el muchacho un momento después.

—Gracias por ayudarme allá fuera, Ranma Saotome —repitió la chica y se sentó a su lado, con la mirada puesta en el cerdo que se asaba sobre la fogata.

Ranma la observó con, lo que él creyó, era un disimulado interés. Era bastante bonita, tenía que admitirlo, su cabello era largo, brillante y muy oscuro, y sus ojos castaños parecían mucho más grandes contrastando con su rostro muy pálido. Era una chiquilla apenas, sin embargo, Ranma le daba un punto a favor, estaba sumamente tranquila a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir hacía solo un minuto. Bien, solo era una niña que no llegaba a comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Qué hacías allí de todos modos? —soltó Ranma sin refrenarse.

Ella, todavía con una actitud tranquila, casi amenazante, respondió:

—Voy a ver a la Bruja.

—¿La Bruja? —Ranma estaba descolocado.

—Derrotaré a la Bruja para librarnos del invierno eterno.

La grasa caliente que se escurría del cerdo crepitó sobre las llamas.

—Eh… ¿qué?

Había escuchado mal, de seguro. No podía pretender derrotar a la Bruja, no una chiquilla como ella y con una ridícula espada como la que usaba. Por un momento volvió a recordar el momento exacto en que ella había matado al cerdo con un solo movimiento, sin vacilar —o chillar de miedo, como hubiera hecho cualquier otra en su lugar. Pero matar a un pequeño cerdo salvaje hambriento y desorientado no era lo mismo que enfrentarse a la Bruja de Corazón Helado.

—Desafiaré a la Bruja y la derrotaré, el invierno debe terminar —sentenció ella.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Akane se volvió a mirarlo.

—Lucharé con ella.

—Primero deberás encargarte de la bestia que la custodia, ¿crees poder hacerlo? —preguntó Ranma con un aire de superioridad.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con esa espada pasada de moda? ¿Sabes usarla al menos?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso no lo he demostrado? —inquirió Akane echando una mirada al cerdo que seguía sobre el fuego.

—Eso no es nada, un puerquito pequeño y extraviado al que tomaste por sorpresa. La bestia, el enorme animal que está a las puertas del castillo de la Bruja, es poderosa, inmensa, feroz, sus dientes son grandes y afilados, lanza por la boca bolas de un fuego más caliente que el del infierno, y se ha cobrado la vida de muchos y fuertes guerreros. Dicen que la Bruja la entrenó especialmente para que tuviera predilección por la carne humana. ¿De verdad piensas que puede compararse? ¿Que tú y una espada podrán cruzar ese obstáculo? No, quédate segura en casa y déjame ese trabajo, yo derrotaré a la bestia y a la Bruja de Corazón Helado y libraré a todo el oeste del invierno eterno, así lo prometí. Y yo siempre gano.

El silencio se extendió entre los dos, el viento aullaba fuera.

—Tengamos un encuentro —repuso Akane finalmente—. Peleemos tú y yo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—No peleo con niñas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes perder? —lo provocó la chica—. Después de todo tú eres solo un hombre y una espada también, ¿de verdad lograrás derrotar tu solo a la Bruja?

—Soy el mejor —respondió Ranma sencillamente. Luego sonrió—. Muy bien, haremos una demostración, solo para que puedas darte cuenta que es mejor que desistas y vuelvas a casa. No usaré todo mi poder, claro, ya que eres una chica.

—Por mí no tienes que contenerte —replicó ella.

Se pusieron de pie, un poco alejados del fuego, más hacia el interior de la cueva donde la luz era un poco más escasa. Ranma vio brillar las joyas incrustadas en la empuñadura de la espada de ella, pero no pudo distraerse más porque Akane se lanzó hacia él con un ataque frontal y solo le dio tiempo de anteponer a Nyannichuan para detener el golpe. Con algo de fuerza hizo que ella moviera su espada hacia un lado y luego se separaron, girando y quedando en las posiciones opuestas a como habían comenzado.

Akane no perdió tiempo en atacarlo de nuevo, sus embestidas eran fuertes pero ahora que estaba completamente concentrado podía leerlas con facilidad y anticiparlas, esquivándolas o anteponiendo la espada para detenerlas. Él no le respondía ninguno de los ataques, pero después de un par de minutos de ejercicio comenzó a estudiarla con atención ya que por momentos algunos de sus movimientos le resultaban un tanto familiares. La manera de dar los golpes a los flancos del contrincante, o de girar la espada después de un ataque para asestar otro golpe sin cambiar la posición del cuerpo. Eran un tanto similares a los movimientos que él mismo había aprendido desde niño, como si por debajo hubiera una técnica similar pero que ambos habían desarrollado de diferente manera.

La muchacha dio un paso y cargó con la espada, pero Ranma eludió el ataque como siempre, y esta vez giró más rápido, poniéndose a su espalda, dejando a Nyannichuan muy cerca de su nuca, a centímetros del golpe mortal. Se quedaron respirando agitadamente, inmóviles. Akane supo que, de haber sido un combate real, hubiera perdido.

—Comamos, o la cena se quemará —comentó Ranma bajando la espada y alejándose de ella.

Akane lo observó mientras se sentaba de nuevo cerca del fuego.

—No es justo, solo me esquivabas —se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—Te dije que no peleo con niñas, no podría hacerles daño, es una de las primeras lecciones.

Akane bufó y lo acompaño a un lado de la fogata. Ranma sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su equipaje y comenzó a cortar la carne.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a usar la espada? —preguntó después—. ¿Quién te enseñó?

Akane se quedó en silencio un momento, con la mirada baja, mirándose las manos sobre su regazo.

—Mi padre —respondió al fin—, Soun Tendo. Es por él que hago esto, por él derrotaré a la Bruja y haré desaparecer el invierno, para que la wisteria vuelva a florecer.

—¿Cómo? —Ranma se detuvo a la mitad de un corte y la miró.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada un instante, después sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila, que también había acomodado cerca del fuego, una pequeña cajita de madera. La abrió y con mucha delicadeza sacó de su interior una flor marchita y seca, de la que ya no se adivinaba su forma.

La puso en la palma de su pequeña y blanca mano y la observó mientras hablaba.

—Esta es la flor de la wisteria —dijo—, era la favorita de mi madre. Mi padre la amaba mucho, tuvieron dos hijas y fueron muy felices, luego llegó el invierno eterno y mi madre se volvió muy delicada; cuando nací murió durante el parto. La wisteria tampoco pudo sobrevivir al frío y se secó, ya no volvió a florecer, y mi padre se fue poniendo cada vez más triste; ya ni siquiera tenía la flor que le recordaba a su esposa. Me entrenó por un tiempo, pero luego perdió el entusiasmo y yo seguí adelante sola porque quería derrotar a la Bruja para que el invierno se fuera y la wisteria pudiera florecer de nuevo. La enredadera en nuestra casa se secó, pero guardé una de las flores como recuerdo de por qué hago todo esto, tomé la espada de mi padre y salí de casa. La espada era muy importante para él, la mandó a hacer especialmente, tiene incrustadas en la empuñadura las piedras semi-preciosas que eran parte de la dote de mi madre para su matrimonio. Es la espada con la que me enseñó y con la que derrotaré a la Bruja.

La chica miró un momento más la flor marchita sobre su palma y después, con mucho cuidado, volvió a guardarla en la cajita de madera. Luego volvió la mirada hacia él. Ranma la observó en silencio, preguntándose qué clase de padre permitía que su hija, tan joven, saliera sola a enfrentar el frío y el peligro. Pero también admiró la determinación y las agallas de esa muchacha para hacer todo por su cuenta de forma tan resuelta; era fuerte y valiente, pero aún así también muy torpe y no lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la bestia.

Ranma tuvo una sensación por dentro de pronto, como si tuviera el deber de velar por ella, de hacer que llegara sana y salva a casa y a su padre.

Volvió a prestar atención a su comida y dijo con indiferencia, como si le diera lo mismo:

—Tomaremos el mismo camino entonces, parece que seguiremos juntos de aquí en más.

Akane abrió la boca de inmediato para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Luego tomó otro bocado de carne de cerdo y lo masticó lentamente.

—Sí, parece —dijo.

-∙:∙-

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente al día siguiente, aún era temprano y la pereza se le amontonaba con pesadez en los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces y observó la figura delgada y silenciosa, oscura, que se recortaba contra la claridad a la entrada de la cueva. Akane estaba de espaldas a él mirando hacia afuera, su largo cabello suelto sobre su espalda y sus pies ya calzados con las abrigadas botas una vez más. Se volteó a mirarlo al percibir el ruido de él incorporándose entre las mantas.

—Buenos días —saludó en voz baja, como si procurara que alguien más no despertara.

Ranma pudo ver que ya estaba casi completamente vestida para salir al frío del exterior, había guardado incluso en su mochila las mantas con que había improvisado un lecho frente a él al otro lado del fuego.

Afuera ya no arreciaba el viento de la noche anterior, el día era helado y sereno. Había comenzado a nevar lentamente.

.

-∙:∙- . -∙:∙-

.

_Continuará…_

.

Nota de autora: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelito Andrés! Una historia completamente para vos, para que la disfrutes en tu día.

**.**

A los demás, les agradezco mucho por leer. La segunda parte y final la subiré muy pronto.

Aclaración: la wisteria es también conocida como glicina o flor de la pluma.

Saludos.

Romina


End file.
